Like the Talons on an Eagle
by ListeningtoGrace
Summary: Before Sam left for college he and Dean we in a relationship but there was more than he was seeing. Sam/Dean,Mpreg, Incest, Slight ooc Dean


_**Don't Own Supernatural.**_

_**This is un-betaed so the mistakes are mine. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Dean Winchester stared down horrified at the small piece of plastic in his hands. It had just been a joke, an off handed comment by Dad about how sick his mom had been when she was pregnant. It was supposed to be something to distract himself from the acceptance letter he'd found in Sam's bag. _Oh God Sam!_ Sam who was going to Stanford, Sam who was going to be a Daddy.

Apparently Junior wasn't fond of the state Dean was working himself into; that train of thought found the demon hunter crouched over the toilet dry heaving, nothing left to actually come back up. The nausea refused to abate and it was an over an hour later when Sam found his brother like that still trying to vomit with nothing but bile left to heave up.

"Dean are you okay dude?" The younger boy sounded anxious. His brother slash lover had been like this for over a month and Sam was way beyond worried.

"Fine Sammy" Dean murmured leaning back against his brother too exhausted to contemplate doing much else.

Hours later the two boys were cuddled in bed when Sam broke the silence in a shaky voice, "Dean I'm going to-"

"Collage. I know. Saw the letter." Dean pulled in a ragged breath. "Just do me a favor and don't say goodbye." The older man got up and wandered out of the room stubbornly ignoring the tears in his eyes; had to be the damn baby hormones.

"But Dee-"

"Just leave it Sammy." And with that the tears began to fall.

"Can't! Dad! Want Sammy!" The scream broke into a whimper somewhere in the middle as the sweaty boy on the bed clutched the swell of his stomach.

John Winchester heaved a pained sigh trying to ignore the fact that this was his son before taking a quick look between Dean's legs. The baby was crowning. "Come on Dean. Just a few more big pushes and you'll be done."

"No! I want Sammy. He should- Oh god Dad! Hurts!" The blonde demon hunter's body trembled with exhaustion and determination. After nine months of never-ending morning sickness, the loss of his little brother/lover, swollen ankles, an aching back and twenty hours of labour John Winchester wasn't sure his son or grandchild would make it. It was clear Dean was running on fumes and the fetal heart beat on the stolen monitor was dropping with every passing minute. If they didn't get this baby out soon he'd lose them both.

Dean screamed again and John felt a wet head covered in slimy curls slide into his head. After that things went quick, less than a minute later John had the rest of the body in his hands and then the baby was crying. Strong lungs for a strong baby…boy. It was a boy. "Dean you have a son. I'm going to cut the umbilical cord and then you can hold him alright?"

Weakly Dean nodded as he slumped back on the pillows. "Can you call Sammy for me? Don't tell him 'bout Talyn though."

"Talyn?" John laid the boy into his son's arms with a smile.

"Talyn Samuel John Winchester meet your Grandpa."

Before John could ask both father and son were asleep.

Parked outside of the shithole Sam called a home Dean watched his son sleep. There weren't words to describe how much Dean did _not_ want to do this. It'd be close to five years since Sam had walked out on them and Dean's heart still ached. The subtle questions Tal asked about his other parent still made him cry. Talyn sighed contentedly and Dean realized it was time to face the music.

The next minutes passed in a daze. Tackling Sam, feeling that long hard body that still haunted his dreams pressed against him, seeing his brothers little blonde girlfriend; pretty and only half dressed, carefully keeping the true reason he was there secret form the girl; Jess, while making sure it was blatantly obvious to Sam all while worrying about Tal left Dean reeling. It wasn't until they were outside putting Sam's shit in the back of the impala and Dean could see the steady rise and fall of Talyn's chest through the window that it felt like he could breathe again. They fought, they always fought but it was the closet Dean's family had been since Sam had gone to Stanford and by god if he wasn't going to savour it.

Dean and Sam had just piled into the front seat when Talyn began to stir. "Daddy?"

_Great timing as always kiddo. _"Yeah baby?"

"Did we get him?" Talyn voice was slurred a sure sign that he was already half way back to sleep.

"Yes baby we got him. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

The soft snores of the sleeping boy in the back had just begun when Sam turned to his brother. "What the hell dude? Since when do you have a kid?"

"Since you knocked me up and left me for some shinny college degree. Oh and Sammy please don't swear, his potty mouth is already terrible. Don't need you encouraging him."

The younger brother's mouth fell open as his eyes widened. "He's mine?"

"Yep got your curls and dimples, acts a heck of a lot like me though but dad says that's just 'cause he never got a chance to know you. Sorry 'bout that by the way. Was honestly gonna tell you but it never seemed like the right time then he was born I got kinda scared you'd take him away."

"Dad knows? About him? About us?" Sam was shaking and Dean was worried that the younger brother might pass out.

"Breathe dude." Dean reached over to put a hand on Sam's knee. The act once so casual felt foreign but still made Dean tingle where he could feel his brother's warmth seeping through the fabric of Sam's pants. "Yeah he knows. I told him after you left. Got scared about the impacts the inbreeding could have and was kinda heartbroken. He helped me a lot, delivered Tal and everything. Would never admit it but I kinda think he loves being a Grandpa. Gets to spoil Tal and give him back, no hyper four year old at midnight just a good day. He doesn't care for the record, that we fucked or stuff like that. Says it was inevitable with how much time we spent together with no one else around."

"Is he okay? I mean the kid, because of the inbreeding?" Sam's breath still wasn't slowing.

"He's fine. Dad and I got him checked for every disease, disorder and syndrome known to man with the exceptions of being double jointed in his right knee and being a Winchester he is perfectly normal."

"Does he know? About what Dad does? The supernatural?"

"Yeah. Comes in handy on exorcisms. Knows the ritual by heart, hides in the shadows while distract the buggers."

Sam looked back then, his face returning to a more normal color. "What's his name Dee?"

"Talyn Samuel John Winchester."

_**I'm considering adding more. Tell me what you think.**_

_**Follow,Favorite,Review.**_

_**~ListeningtoGrace**_


End file.
